


A Night in Bristol

by prongsdeer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prongsdeer/pseuds/prongsdeer
Summary: It was a last minute plan, and Marlene didn't fancy the idea of sharing a bed with Sirius, but she had no other choice...





	A Night in Bristol

It was a last minute plan.

They purchased the tickets to The Rolling Stones concert months ago, but Lily had the idea just a day before that the four of them should spend the whole weekend in Bristol. No one protested; since Lily and James started dating, Marlene and Sirius got used to spending a lot of time together. They never truly stopped fighting though, but at least they didn’t hate each other anymore.

And it was a good plan, except it was the middle of the summer, and a popular band was in the town—they should’ve expect they’re not going to find free rooms so easily.

“Maybe we should just go home,” Marlene suggested one hour after they left the stadium; they were all tired and sleepy, and visiting a dozen of hotels but finding nothing wasn’t really cheerful.

“Just one more,” Lily said for the third time already, who still didn’t give up on her weekend in Bristol. It was one a.m., and Marlene didn’t have enough energy to argue, so they walked into the small and cheap-looking hotel.

There was a young woman at the reception, around her early twenties; she was sitting in a chair, reading a book, but quickly got to her feet when the front door opened.

“Hey,” Lily gave her a sleepy smile while James leaned against the desk, practically half-sleeping. “Do you have any free rooms?”

The girl turned around to examine the long rack with keys hanging from the nails. Sirius titled his head on the left side, watching her with a lopsided smirk, causing Marlene to roll her eyes with a groan.

“Jealous?”

“You’re disgusting,” Marlene replied instantly and ignored his question, not even looking at him next to her. Sirius just kept smiling, but didn’t have time to answer as the receptionist turned back,

“Yes, we have just two free rooms!”

Lily squealed in happiness. “Great! We take them.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Marlene stepped forward. “We take them if at least one of them have two single beds.”

She heard as Sirius let out a loud sigh behind her, but ignored him as she waited for the girl’s answer.

“Yes, I think—yes, only one of the rooms has a double bed.”

“Happy now?” Lily asked with a tired sigh from Marlene, but she only gave her a forced smile.

While the redhead filled the required papers, the others sat down on the couches in the small, quiet lobby; James leaned his head on Sirius’ shoulder, and looked like he could fall asleep in any minute. “Hey, James,” Marlene started with her arms crossed across her chest, “Are you sure you don’t want to sleep with Sirius instead? You’re more comfortable around him.”

“No way, Marls,” James said and straightened up, running his fingers through his hair. “I have things to do with Lily that Pads couldn’t give me.”

Sirius looked at his friend with a wink, “Oh, are you sure about that?”

James returned his laugh and Marlene stood up with a sigh, joining to Lily who just finished the papers. The girl behind the front desk placed the keys down in front of them and looked at Marlene with an apologetic smile,

“I’m really sorry, but there was a mistake. Both of our rooms have double beds.”

Marlene put the key back down. “Then we don’t take it.”

Lily closed her eyes with a loud groan and leaned her shoulder against the desk, while Sirius stood up and walked to them. “Is there a problem?”

“Yes. They have no single beds. We’re leaving.”

Lily, who at this point was completely done with everything, straightened up and angrily shoved the key into Marlene’s hand. “Just shut up and take the fucking key. We’re not leaving. You go upstairs and share the bed, fall asleep, and — ” she turned to Sirius, pointing her index finger at him, “You promise you’ll behave yourself once in your life.”

“Wow. Are you that tired, Evans?” Sirius asked with raised eyebrows, since they barely ever heard her swearing.

“No, she’s horny,” Marlene said with ease, causing Lily to shot a furious look at her, but it quickly turned into a small, barely visible smile. Meanwhile, Sirius was sure he had never seen James standing up and hurrying to Lily so fast before.

“Can we go?” James asked, adjusting his glasses. “To sleep. Of course,” he added with a grin, and even though Lily rolled her eyes, she intertwined her fingers with his while they walked out of the hall.

Marlene desperately looked at the key in her palm before she turned to the receptionist again, who, by now, looked embarrassed from their conversations. “Are you really sure you don’t have one more bedroom? An extra bed somewhere? A storage room?”

“I’m sorry, but—“she started in a low voice, but Sirius cut her off, looking at Marlene,

“Why are you so upset, McKinnon? If I want something, separate beds couldn’t stop me anyway.”

Slowly, Marlene turned to face with him. “You’re not taking me to bed. Ever.”

But Sirius’ grin only widened. “Who said it has to be on the bed?”

Marlene heaved an annoyed sigh. “Sirius, I swear if you try to do  _anything_  with me, I’m going to murder you in your sleep.”

The receptionist’s eyes grey wide, so Sirius turned to her with a forced laugh. “She’s just kidding. At least I hope. Listen—“

“Okay, we take the damn room,” Marlene cut him off and already stormed away, out of the lobby and up on the stairs.

Sirius didn’t follow her immediately, but reached her soon. “You know, you could be kinder to people sometimes. It’s not her fault you’re afraid of sleeping with me.”

“I’m not afraid, I just don’t want to,” she replied, not even trying to hide from her voice how annoyed she was. She didn’t want to be rude with the receptionist though, but the idea of being in the same bed with Sirius unnerved her.

“Yeah, you are,” Sirius said with another grin just when they reached the room. It was small, and their double bed wasn’t too big either. “You’re afraid of you can’t resist me once we’re in the same bed. I don’t blame you, though…” he stopped, gesturing up and down on his body with his hands.

Marlene dropped her bag on the floor and looked up at Sirius. “Listen, Black. I’m tired. You know me. You better not messing with me when I’m tired,” she said, and Sirius had to admit she was right. “I’m not in the mood to listen your bullshit. So do me favour, and shut up, and let me sleep.”

“Okay,” he shrugged. “By the way, I sleep naked.”

Taking off her leather jacket Marlene looked at him again with a sweet smile, “If there’s even the slightest chance I could see your balls, I swear I hex them off.”

His smiled vanished, as Sirius swallowed hard. “I can make an exception tonight.”

While he went to the tiny bathroom to take a shower, Marlene sat down on the bed with her back resting against the headboard, reading a magazine she found on the coffee table. It was late and she was exhausted, but not sleepy, not at all, at least not anymore. All she could think of she had to share a bed with Sirius Black…

He left the bathroom soon in nothing but a towel hanging too low around his hips, and Marlene rolled her eyes with an annoyed sigh, “Sirius, we talked about this.”

He only raised his palms in defence. “I’m not naked, am I?” he said with an innocent voice, but pressed his lips together as he tried to hide a smirk. Marlene didn’t notice it though, as she couldn’t help but stare his nearly naked body while he leaned down and picked up his bag, slowly, too slowly searching for something in it. Suddenly, the air in the small room felt too hot, and Marlene didn’t notice how intensely she was staring, not until Sirius straightened up with an underpants in his hand and spoke up,

“Do you want to go to the bathroom, or will you watch me while I take this on?”

The smug grin on his lips made her want to slap him in the face; she stood up from the bed fast, threw the magazine at him and hurried into the bathroom before he could say anything else.

Needless to say Marlene needed a cold shower. It helped, at least a bit, but she was sure Sirius isn’t going to give up so soon; she saw how much he enjoyed the situation. She dried her body gently with the towel, but just after that she realized she forgot to bring some clothes in. All she found was Sirius’.

She considered to walk out wrapped in the towel just like he did – she didn’t have much choice anyway – but then another idea flash into her mind; it made her smirk, she needed her revenge.

Sirius looked up when Marlene walked out of the bathroom in his t-shirt, and he couldn’t look away. He was sitting in the armchair half naked, watching as Marlene crossed the room and stopped next to him where her bag lied.

“Is there a problem, Sirius? You look bothered,” she asked, her smile innocent, never taking her eyes off him.

Sirius shifted in the chair and cleared his throat, trying to seem calm. Seeing Marlene in his clothes was driving him crazy, and Marlene knew that very well.

“Is that my shirt?”

“Yes, sorry,” she said with a shy giggle. “I forgot mine.”

He looked away and clenched his jaw; Sirius knew she was doing this on purpose. “Oh, so you want to play a game?”

“Do you want to lose?”

He slowly stood up and walked closer to her, but stopped a few feet away. “You think you make me losing my shit just because you’re walking here around like… this?” he looked up and down on her body, but his grey eyes lingered on her thighs longer than he wanted to.

Marlene smirked. “Yes, Sirius. This is exactly what I think.”

He let out a small sigh, but didn’t give up. “Well, at least I’m not the only one. I saw you the way you looked at me,” he started and take a step closer. “You know, if you weren’t so stubborn, we could have a great night together.”

She rolled her blue eyes and snorted, but Sirius leaned closer and went on before she could say anything; there were only a few inches between them as he nearly whispered, “Just admit you want me. Tell me your body is aching for mine before you fall apart.”

Marlene’s knees trembled at the feeling of his hot breath tickling her lips, but she swallowed hard and didn’t break the eye-contact as she said, “I don’t want you.”

Sirius stepped back with his face blank, but there was disappointment in his eyes. “Fine. I know you’re lying, but I’m not going to force you into anything,” he said, before lied down on the bed.

Marlene felt herself annoyed and disappointed at the same time. Yes, she wanted him, but it was even hard to admit to herself, let alone telling him…

She plopped down on the bed close to him, back against the headboard. It was too late to make hasty decisions. They should probably just go to sleep.

“You still have my t-shirt on.”

Marlene looked down at him; he was lying on his back, watching her with an arched eyebrow, an arm under his head. “It’s comfortable.”

Sirius smiled and his eyes unwittingly wandered down on her body again. “Do you even have any underwear on?”

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?

The question slipped out before Marlene could stop herself and Sirius eyes flicked back to meet hers. He could read nothing from her face, but even though she seemed calm, Marlene’s heart thumped hard against her chest.

He hesitated. He got rejected by her so many times before he wasn’t sure she was joking or not, he wasn’t sure she won’t break his arm if he tried to touch her. But there was something more in her eyes this time, so ever so slowly, he raised his hand and placed it gently on her thigh. He looked up at her again, as he was asking for permission, and he saw as her lips parted at the feeling of his skin on hers. But she didn’t say a word, so he slipped his hand up on her leg, without any hurry; yet he reached the hem of the t-shirt too soon.

When he pulled it up, Marlene slightly opened her legs wider, and Sirius could see what he already thought. “So… you don’t.”

His voice came out deeper than usual, and it made Marlene quiver. She slid down on the bed and leaned closer to him, his locks brushing against his shoulder, “Don’t stop there, then.”

Sirius couldn’t hide his satisfied grin while, with a faster pace now, his hand wandered down on her inner thigh. Her breath quickened as he slid his fingers through her folds, once and twice, his eyes fixed on her face to see her pleasure. “Why am I not surprised you’re already getting wet?”

“Shut up,” Marlene breathed out and pushed him down on the bed, straddled him and leaned her body against his, her hands holding his down while she kissed him eagerly. His whole body went weak for a few seconds while he lost in the moment, in the taste of her lips, before he freed his hands from her grip so he could roam her body.

Marlene was shaking with need of the feeling of his hands wandering on her; she started to rock her hips against him, wanting more friction to get some relief. She moaned into his mouth as she felt him getting harder under her, and his mouth wandered down to kiss her jawline, her neck; his lips soft and warm and slow. The small hums leaving her mouth made him more eager, and soon he was biting and sucking on the thin skin.

“Sirius—“she whimpered but was cut off by him sitting up, holding her hips against him before took her t-shirt,  _his_   _t-shirt_  off. He threw it away and his mouth were on hers again, his hands cupping her breasts, his thumbs circling around her hard nipples. She broke the kiss with a breathy moan, her nails digging into his shoulders and his lips trailed down, leaving wet kisses down on her neck until Marlene felt his tongue on her breasts, licking and biting gently.

She slid her hands down on his chest, scratching his skin with her nails before reached into his pants, pulling his hard cock out, working on him slowly with both of her hands. A low grunt escaped him and it sent electricity through her whole body; she needed him.

“I want you,” her voice was a breathy whisper, but still confident, and her words made Sirius smirking against her soft skin before he flipped Marlene around, hovering above her.

He dropped his pants off before positioned himself between her long legs. “I knew you were lying,” he said against her lips, staring deeply into her blue eyes, before started kissing her slowly but passionately, leaving her speechless. She reached down and grasped his cock again, trying to drive him inside her, but Sirius broke the kiss and pulled back,

“Not so fast, doll.”

“Sirius…” Marlene said as warningly as her weak voice let her, but Sirius only grinned in answer before he started to kiss down on her body, leaving a trail of goosebumps everywhere his lips touched her. He slowed down around her belly, pressing feather light kisses on her skin, licking with the tip of his tongue, until Marlene spoke up again,

“Sirius, stop teasing me!”

He stopped, but said nothing as he looked up at her with an amused face, so Marlene added, “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” he let out a breathy chuckle, placing a small kiss on her leg. “I am.”

He kept kissing his way up on her inner thigh, his beard burning the smooth, sensitive skin; she held her breath, her legs shaking with anticipation before he licked through her folds with the tip of his tongue, teasing her into a frenzy. She bucked her hips up, but Sirius pushed her back on the mattress.  

“I hate you so much,” she whined, and Sirius stopped to look up at her, her palms slowly rubbing thighs.

“What? I like to take my time,” he said nonchalantly, though it was hard for him to keep his composure. Marlene threw her head back on the pillow, but in the next moment Sirius dived in, and her annoyed sigh turned into a moan of pleasure. She tried to keep her voice down, mindful of the fact where they were, but it was getting harder and harder, and Marlene completely lost it and gave up when he slid two fingers inside her.

“Don’t hold it back,” Sirius said with his fingers pumping in and out of her, “Purr for me.”

His words sent shiver down on her spine; she moaned and her fingers gripped tightly on his dark hair, her other arm covering her eyes. Soon he pulled out and Marlene felt herself empty, but her heart started to beat faster again when she removed her arm from her eyes and saw him kneeling between her legs.

Sirius ran both of his palms up and down on her body, slowly, drinking her in with his darkened, hungry eyes. He loved to feel of her body in his hands. Marlene wrapped her legs around him, her heels digging into his lower back as she tried to pull him down, and Sirius didn’t protested this time; he was aching to finally feel her.

He leaned down, his body pressing tightly against her while his lips met hers, his tip teasing her wet entrance before he finally pushed inside with a low grunt. They broke the kiss as they both moaned in pleasure, eyes never leaving each other’s. Sirius’ cheek were flushed and hot, along with his whole body, just like Marlene’s. His thrust were slow but deep, making her moan his name into his ear.

“Faster,” Marlene wasn’t asking him to do it; her voice was more commanding, and Sirius didn’t argue but gripped her thigh harder, guiding her leg higher around his waist, before he started to thrust into her harder. He pressed his forehead against hers, gazing into her lust filled eyes.

Marlene’s moans filled the small room, the curses that Sirius murmured under his breath etching into her brain. Her fingers slid down from his hair, scratching his shoulders, his back, until her hands gripped his ass, desperately trying to push him deeper.

He slowed down again while he kissed her, but picked his pace up soon; his lips leaving wet kisses on her neck.

“Fuck, yes, Sirius—“he screamed, and the mention of his name was like heaven to him. Marlene kept bucking her hips up, because the tension was so much yet never enough. She wrapped her arms around her neck, clinging on him for dear life while they both moved their hips as fast as they can; their heavy breaths mixed together from exhaustion and pleasure.

Until Sirius felt Marlene’s walls throbbing and tightening around him; the feeling sending him over the edge too while her loud gasps filled his ears, her legs shaking under his palm. He dropped his head on the crook of her neck as his body relaxed on top of her—he was heavy, but she enjoyed the warm weight.

After a minute or two, when both of their breaths went back to normal, Sirius rolled off her, lying on his back. He stared the ceiling for a while before looked back at Marlene with a smug grin, “See? I told you we could have a great night…”

She opened her eyes to look at Sirius with a sigh, but a smile played on her lips as he slid closer, snuggling against his chest, placing a small kiss on his skin. “Don’t ruin the moment.”

He wrapped his hands around her, drawing soft circles on her back. “You know they probably heard you in the whole floor, right?”

Marlene let out a tired sigh. “I don’t care.”

“Does it mean I can keep my balls?”

“If you let me  _sleep_ ,” she warned, eyes closed while they intertwined their legs, and he pulled her body closer to him, letting her fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
